


How Dare You?

by HouxBelle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, One Shot, Protective Big Brother Mycroft, Protective Mycroft, Short One Shot, Speeches, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouxBelle/pseuds/HouxBelle
Summary: Ana is the friend of John Watson and Sherlock Holmes. She had developed feelings for Sherlock but has kept them to herself. That is until Mycroft Holmes calls her and John to a secret meeting where he voices his concerns. Mycroft is being protective but outs Ana's feelings for Sherlock. She gives him the speech he needs to hear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of this. NO copyright infringement intended. I took part of the speech from Clara's speech in Doctor Who to Madame Vastra. So credit where credit is due.  
> I imagine Ana looks a little and acts a little like Clara.
> 
> Anyway, not trying to steal just make fanfiction :)  
> Comments are appreciated.

“Mycroft why are we here?” she asks as she stood in a warehouse. She looked at John and he shrugged.

Myrcoft leaning against his umbrella looked at her with seriously eyes. “Ana, we need to talk”

“So talk” She said with a suspicious look

“You” Myrcoft said pointing his umbrella at her “Are getting too close to Sherlock Holmes. How should we say, you are romantically interested in him.”

She was taken aback. She hadn’t told anyone how she felt, not even Sherlock, but she was rubbish at hiding her feelings. John’s face showed his shock as well.  
“Ana, really?” John asked as he took a step toward her.

“Mycroft if you would stop stating the obvious and get to the point I do have dinner plans” Ana sassed at him. He didn’t smile.

“Ana, Sherlock is not a pretty young man. He is complicated and intense. I don’t want you to get distracted by the adventure of it and harm my brother. He won’t always be as he is now.” Mycroft began.

“Stop beating the bush Mycroft” Ana said through clenched teeth

Mycroft sighed “Ana, I think you need to back off. Flirting with Sherlock Holmes is like flirting with a mountain range. I don’t think you're well matched.”

“Suddenly you are the judge on Sherlock Holmes love life?” Ana asked.

Myrcroft sighed “You're a girl, you like pretty young men. Sherlock is not that”

Ana’s fist clench “How dare you?” She said as she walked right up to Mycroft and began shouting at him in rapid-fire like Sherlock does.

“Marcus Aurelius, Roman Emperor. Last one of the five good and stoic philosopher. And the only pin-up I ever had on my wall when I was fifteen. The only one I ever had.”

John moved to stand next to her but took a step back as she continued as the steam poured from her ears.

“I am not sure who you think you’re talking to right now, Mycroft Holmes, but I have never had the slightest interest in pretty young men. And for the record if there was anybody who could flirt with a mountain range she’s probably standing in front of you right now!”  
Ana shakes her head in disgust at him.  
He bared her soul so she would his.

She continued Venom dripping from her words.“Just because my pretty face has turned your head do not assume I am so easily distracted.”

Mycroft and Ana sat eyes locked for a moment. Suddenly there was someone slow clapping. They all turned to see none other than Sherlock Holmes with a wide grin on his face.


End file.
